


Game On

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: “Keep playing that video game, I want to see whether you can keep your focus while I suck your cock.”[kozume kenma x reader]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You
Kudos: 265





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and decided to write it with Kenma as the lead. I'm actually very happy with how this turned out, I think it's pretty sweet and simple. But let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)

You sighed heavily as you watched the steady downpour outside the window. The weather had been absolutely beautiful the entire week, sunshine and light breeze all day, but on the day you and your friends had planned to go to the beach for some relaxation, you woke up to a thunderstorm. You had been looking forward to the beach day so much that you now felt restless and extremely bored, trapped indoors.

You sighed again and fell back onto your bed with a pout. Your hair fanned around your face and you stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to come up with something fun to do. You turned your head slightly to eye your boyfriend who was seated at the foot of the bed.

Kenma had come over when you called to complain about the weather but so far he hadn’t done anything but play games on his PSP. The soft sound of rain was periodically interrupted by the beeps from the video game but save for those sounds, you couldn’t even tell that he was in the room with you.

“Kenma,” you called out, pitifully.

Kenma’s fingers continued to move over his PSP buttons, showing no sign of pausing the game.

“I’m bored,” you whined again, rolling around on the large bed, trying to prove how bored you were.

“We can watch a movie,” Kenma replied, eyes barely drifting from the screen.

Well, at least you knew he wasn’t just ignoring you.

“I don’t want to watch a movie,” you retorted, childishly.

Kenma lifted a shoulder in a half shrug.

You narrowed your eyes in annoyance. You had called Kenma over for company but all he’d done was play his stupid game while you moped. Sometimes you worried Kenma’s house would be on fire and he wouldn’t even notice, too busy trying to beat the level in whatever game he was obsessed with on that day.

‘ _How can he be so focused on the game?_ ’ you wondered in partial irritation and partial awe.

You sat up abruptly as an idea popped into your head. You pushed off of the bed and practically skipped all the way to where Kenma was sat, dropping eagerly to your knees in front of him.

Kenma looked away from his game for a quick second, taking in your sparkling eyes and mischievous grin before turning back to his screen. “What are you doing?” he asked, cautiously.

And with good reason. Kenma had had enough experience with you to determine that the twinkle in your eyes could only mean trouble.

You placed your hands on Kenma’s thighs, scooting your way forward on the carpet until you were resting snuggly between his legs. “Oh, keep playing that video game,” you told him. “I want to see whether you can keep your focus while I suck your cock,” you declared, shamelessly.

Kenma’s thumb slipped on one of the keys and the PSP made an angry sound indicating he had lost some points in the game. He shifted slightly, giving you a look of mild disbelief. But after a pause, the blonde haired boy nodded, returning to his game.

You grinned, fingers already working the button and zipper of his jeans. You had always been the more sexually curious person in the relationship and Kenma was often surprised by how many dark fantasies lurked behind that innocent face of yours.

You pulled Kenma’s soft dick out of his underwear, the boy helping you push his pants and boxers down his hips. You wrapped your cool hands around his member, giving it a few experimental pumps and watching his expression carefully.

Kenma continued to play his game flawlessly, ignoring your presence between his legs completely. Your brows furrowed, taking this as a challenge. You continued jerking him off, fastening your pace and twisting your wrist in the way you knew he liked. Kenma’s relaxed form stiffened slightly, his member reacting to your ministrations and swelling in arousal.

You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the tip, smirking slightly when you heard Kenma’s breath hitch. To his credit, the PSP continued making the soft and steady sounds indicating Kenma was still winning the game.

You took him into your mouth, inch by inch, spending an unnecessary amount of time on each progression. Kenma’s usual lackadaisical expression turned tight as you sucked and licked his member almost religiously.

His lips dipped into a scowl when he realized you were purposely taking it tantalizingly slow. Kenma was tempted to grab you by the back of your head and push you all the way down onto his length, but that would mean putting his PSP away.

Kenma had spent over three hours on the game to make it to the level he was currently at and he refused to waste all that time and effort he had put in. But you were making it incredibly hard for him to focus on anything but the warm pink appendage currently swirling around the bulbous head of his cock.

He groaned your name, voice laced with frustration and could practically feel the smugness radiating off of you. “Faster,” he urged.

You hummed indulgently and pulled back all the way until the tip of his dick rested on your lips. After half a second’s pause, when Kenma just had time to take in a deep breath, you moved all the way in, taking in as much of his length as you could.

Kenma felt his cock hit the back of your throat and couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up, nearly causing you to choke. You started moving again at a much faster pace, causing Kenma’s hands to clench tight onto the PSP.

His vision swam, gaze constantly darting from the game screen to where you were sucking him like one of your favorite lollipops. His fingers moved almost instinctively over the buttons but he was clearly distracted and his character on screen took several direct hits from the opponent.

Your tongue traced the thick vein bulging on the side of Kenma’s member and that was the final straw that caused his self-control to snap. He tossed his PSP aside, hands naturally carding through your smooth hair and positioning himself better inside the warm cavern of your mouth.

Kenma felt his climax nearing and jerked his cock out of your mouth, pumping himself for a few seconds before his release spilled out, painting your cheek and chin. Kenma’s chest heaved, he felt like he had just played two full sets of a volleyball match. Adrenaline thrummed through his veins and his breathing was shallow as he watched you dart your tongue out and lick some of the cum off the corner of your mouth.

Kenma’s gut clenched with arousal and he felt his cock swell again. With nimble fingers, he tugged you up and fell back on the bed so that you were now straddling his hips. He tugged at the pale pink sundress you had on, face twisted up in impatience, PSP long forgotten.

You giggled but couldn’t deny the wetness seeping through the fabric of your underwear. Kenma jerked his hips up, causing his member to rub against your clothed sex and you bit down on your lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. You quickly pulled the dress up and over your head, using it to wipe the residual cum from your face before tossing it aside. Your bra followed, landing in some dark corner of your room.

Kenma hooked his thumb into the hem of your underwear, his hips continuing to move against you, keeping the friction between your legs alive.

“Kenma,” you breathed, roles now reversed, chiding him for the agonizingly slow pace he was setting. Sharp gold eyes locked with your own orbs as Kenma watched you with an intensity that caused a heavy flush to color your cheeks. He tugged your underwear down and you moved up to help him maneuver it off your legs.

And then you were fully naked, sitting on top of your boyfriend who looked up at you like you were some rare woodland nymph. A pleasant blush colored your cheeks when you realized Kenma only ever wore that expression in three cases: one, when he got his hands on a game he’d been eying for a while; two, when he was playing an exhilarating volleyball match; and three, when he looked at you.

You pressed a kiss to his lips, reaching for your bedside table’s drawer and pulling out a pack of condom. Kenma watched with keen eyes as you ripped the pack open and rolled the rubber onto his erection. His smoldering gaze simultaneously made you nervous and incredibly turned on.

Kenma stroked his fingers through your folds gently causing you to squirm at the ticklish feeling. He slipped one slim finger into you, pumping slowly while pressing open mouthed kisses over your chest and neck.

Kenma was known for his observation skills. His ability to analyze the opponents and calculate their moves was what made him a good setter and earned him his spot on the Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team. But it wasn’t just volleyball that he was observant about. Kenma knew every sensitive spot on your body. He knew exactly where to press and where to bite to reduce you to a quivering, moaning mess in his arms.

He sucked at the juncture of your neck till the flesh turned red. He added another finger to the one already in your pussy, moving around until he felt the bundle of nerves that always made you clench tight around his digits. He curled his fingers in a hitherto motion and without fail, you tightened up as Kenma stroked your tender spot. “K-Kenma,” you moaned, pulling him closer, your breasts pressing against his lithe body.

You curved your palm around Kenma’s cheek, stroking the smooth skin under his eye with your thumb. Leaning down, you pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Kenma,” you whispered against his lips.

Kenma deepened the kiss, simultaneously pulling his fingers away and guiding his penis into you. He thrust up swiftly in one smooth motion and he was in you, to the hilt. You gasped against his mouth at the intrusion, feeling the familiar stretch in your nether regions.

Kenma didn’t give you time to adjust and instead angled his hips to make sure his dick was stroking your g-spot and then started pounding into you. His hands gripped your hips tight, guiding you on when to move so that you could both experience maximum pleasure.

“Oh God, Kenma, faster,” you moaned, arching your back. Kenma obliged, his own lips parted to let soft groans and grunts escape.

With Kenma constantly hitting the right points inside you, it didn’t take very long for you to clench tight around him. Your fingers gripped fistfuls of his T-shirt, feeling like that was the only solid hold you had on the real world as fireworks seemed to explode behind your lids.

Kenma could tell you were almost at your peak and he moved one hand from your hip to rub against you clit causing you to whimper and finally fall over the edge. Kenma let his own orgasm wash over him with an uncharacteristically loud groan.

Your frenzied pace slowed until you were just grinding against each other, riding out the euphoric bliss of your shared orgasm. You pulled away slowly and rolled off of Kenma, curling up on your bed. The sheets felt amazingly cool against your feverish skin and you let out a breathy sigh of delight.

Kenma moved to discard his condom into the trash but returned to the bed soon, one arm draping lazily over your waist. You both lay side by side on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Once your breathing had evened out, you rolled on top of the setter, resting your chin on his chest and looking up at him with loving eyes.

Kenma’s arms locked around your waist and he trailed his fingers smoothly down your spine causing you to shudder. Reaching for the discarded PSP, you held up the device so that Kenma could see the flashing “ _Game Over. Try again?_ ” on the screen.

“Round two?”

Let’s just say: you definitely weren’t bored for the rest of the day.


End file.
